


Conservation of Space

by Lilbluebox



Series: Good Omens Discord Prompts [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbluebox/pseuds/Lilbluebox
Summary: Whether it's one couch or one bed, the result is the same: the need to squish together so both can fit.





	Conservation of Space

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: one bed

There’s only one bed in A.Z. Fell and Co. 

Well, that isn’t strictly accurate. It’s a couch, not a bed, but the principle (“Ha! Principle!” “My dear, please.”) is the same. One place long enough to hold both angel and demon if need or desire strikes, one place just barely wide enough to do the same. One couch that’s seen more drunken conversations than any couch ever ought to be subjected to, really, but they always miracle away any spills, so it’s all right. 

We shan’t mention the number of times said angel and demon have collapsed on the couch in a heap and very deliberately not sobered up. Equally, we shall never mention the times faces have been pressed into necks and arms wrapped solidly around middles and backs, and we certainly won’t discuss how very, very good that demon is at wrapping himself around that angel. It’s like if you gave a snake limbs and told them to get on with it, then offered them the one thing they wanted more than anything else - 

Well. We won’t mention it.

-

There’s only one bed in Crowley’s flat. 

It’s more than large enough to share. The fact that it doesn’t get to do so until after the world refuses to end is of no consequence. Just because a thing takes a long time to be used for the purpose it was created doesn’t make it any less valid.

And Crowley _does_ so enjoy having an angel to cling to instead of his pillows.


End file.
